


Feel

by ShadyLantern



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyLantern/pseuds/ShadyLantern
Summary: It's nervewracking to try and approach the inquisitor, but someone has to make the first move!
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. 1

Dorian made his way up the stairs to the inquisitor’s room, thoughts racing. His mind was made up, and he was ready. He kept imagining over and over what he was going to say, wanting to appear casual but not wanting to trip up and push the inquisitor away. He looked up the final flight of stairs, hesitating only briefly before continuing. 

_‘Be natural. You’ve come up to his room any number of times. It’s not like I haven’t done this dozens of times before.’_

Just not with the inquisitor. Not with Cassiel. 

He stepped into the open room, words already on his tongue, but to his surprise, the elf was nowhere to be seen. Dorian’s brow furrowed, scanning the room quickly. His desk in the corner, surrounded by bookcases and piled high with papers, scrolls and assorted books. His fireplace, unlit, between two balcony windows and across from his expensive king sized bed. And of course, the wide assortment of knickknacks Cassiel had no desire for and sneered at when they got in his way. Statues and busts of people the elf had never heard of, fake plants he was slowly replacing with real ones. 

Finally, his eyes fell on the final balcony door, across the room from where he stood, and saw the elf’s silhouette through the warped glass. Dorian immediately made a beeline toward it, carefully pushing the glass doors open. 

Cassiel looked at him in surprise as he stepped out into the brisk mountain air. He exhaled a long stream of smoke away from the mage. “Dorian? Sorry, I must’ve forgotten our…” His eyes drifted as he thought. Dorian chuckled. 

“No no, we didn’t have anything scheduled,” he assured him wryly, leaning on the stone railing. He gestured to the pipe in the elf’s hand, grinning as the smell of elfroot hit him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your illicit drug use time.”

Cassiel smirked, tapping the pipe out on the railing and dusting the burnt leaves away. “Elfroot is hardly illegal. And anyway, I just take it for my back.” He pocketed the pipe, stretching carefully and wincing. “Back home, one of my parents or sisters would rub it for me every so often,” he continued, gingerly squeezing over his right shoulder. “But with them so far away, I just take elfroot and grit my teeth a bit.” 

“Is that the mark on your back?” Dorian had seen the scarring before, when he had been carefully pretending not to eye the inquisitor changing his shirt. A nasty, ragged tear that went from his shoulder to several inches down his back. Cassiel nodded in response. 

“That would be the one. Let’s go back inside, it’s getting cold out here.” He gestured to the doors, and Dorian gratefully went into his room again. The sun was lowering on the horizon, ducking behind the surrounding mountains, and the temperature dropped very quickly on the higher parts of the castle. 

Cassiel shut the glass doors tightly before setting himself to lighting the fireplace. Dorian found himself a bit lost for words. He had come up here with a purpose, but the words had left his tongue with the unexpected situation. He busied himself with the elf’s liquor cabinet, figuring a few drinks would not go amiss. And he had a left a very nice brandy here on his last visit. 

The room warmed quickly as Cassiel got the fire going, giving the room a gentle illumination. How very romantic, Dorian thought to himself dryly. He set the bottle down on the desk, turning to the elf as he rose stiffly. A wicked thought crossed his mind. 

“You know, I could rub your back for you,” he said with a coy grin. Cassiel glanced to him, looking both amused and… hopeful. 

“If that’s a real offer, I will take you up on it,” he said, leaning on the desk. Dorian stroked his cheek gently, his thumb brushing his lips oh so slightly. Memories of stolen moments, pressing to the elf, their lips together. How he wanted to push it further. _What if he doesn’t want me after?_

“Do you really think I would offer to run my hands over your handsome body and then take it away?” he said with a smirk, overriding those thoughts. He gestured to the bed. “Lay down, let me… ease some of that tension.”

Cassiel chuckled, stepping away and letting his jacket slide off, tossing it aside. “I hope your hands are as smooth as your tongue, Dorian,” he teased, unbuttoning his shirt. The mage watched it fall from his shoulders, heart pumping with every inch of bare skin revealed. Although the scar dampened that somewhat. He stepped closer, resting his hands on his shoulders. 

“You’ll find my tongue is far smoother, inquisitor,” he said heatedely in his ear, and felt the elf’s breath hitch slightly as he spoke. With barely a moment more Cassiel climbed onto the mattress, sprawling out on the sheets. Dorian settled himself over his hips, letting his hands roam over his back. 

His skin was rougher than he had thought it would be, but still felt wondrous to the touch. The elf was leanly muscular, with barely a trace of extra weight on him. And that scar… Dorian pressed his fingertips in, feeling the tight knots of tension, letting heat flow from his hands into the elf. Cassiel made a quiet sound under him, muffled by his arms crossed in front of him. 

“How did you get this?” Dorian asked softly. Everything on his body spoke of rough living, of a life born without luxury, without rest. He wouldn’t have thought it to be something he would have ever considered attractive, but in this moment, it was the most beautiful thing he could remember. 

“When I was in my teen years, a sick bear attacked my little sisters,” Cassiel said, voice low. He sounded… relaxed. Dorian didn’t stop his ministrations, just listening. “My clan had just moved into the area and my sisters had wandered off. There wasn’t time to get more help. I just jumped in and attacked it.”

“You took on a bear as a teenager?” Dorian said in astonishment. He had seen brown bears in his travels. Big bastards. He hardly ever saw any travelling with the inquisitor. Cassiel said once that he often warned the animals away. 

“Yeah, I did. And it was one of those big ones you don’t like.” Cassiel chuckled. “The cave bears.”

“How did you fight one of those and live?”

“Well, I almost didn’t.” Cassiel snickered, lifting his head. “Other than that: luck. And a permanent injury that doesn’t heal. But I saved my sisters, so it was worth it.”

Dorian ran his fingers over the scar gingerly. Teen years. “How old are you?” he asked, suddenly curious. Cassiel looked at him over his shoulder in amusement. 

“This’ll be my thirty eighth year. So yes, it is a very old injury.” He moved to sit up, and Dorian slid off him, sitting back on the bed as Cassiel settled himself against the pillows. He let out a breath of relief, eyes sliding shut. “That feels much better, thank you.”

“Any time,” he said with a smirk. He let his gaze scan over the inquisitor's bare chest. He was incredibly handsome, despite the littering of old scars. Maybe it was more than that. There was a quiet strength to the elf, like a silent story behind his eyes that peeked out every so often. Maybe that was why he always knew just to what to say to the mage. Maybe that was why Dorian couldn’t help caring about him so much. Too much. 

He realised Cassiel was watching him, and a sly smirk grew on the elf’s face when Dorian met his eyes again. The silence between them grew, each one waiting for the other to make a move. Make a decision. Dorian knew he could excuse himself again, go back to his quarters. But he didn’t want to. He couldn’t do that again. He leaned forward, letting a hand rest on the elf’s thigh. 

“What do you say we dispense with the pleasantries and move on to something more… primal?” he said in a heated whisper. Cassiel cocked his head, still grinning, and placed his hand over his. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Dorian pinched his chin between his fingers, eyes tracing his lips. “I like playing hard to get.” 

“And now?” Cassiel was so close he could feel their breath mingling. 

“I’m gotten.”


	2. 2

How long he had been waiting for this, and Cassiel still felt nervous, taking Dorian’s lips in his. So familiar now, but different this time. He pulled the tevinter over him, feeling the larger man’s weight settle over him gently. His hands ran over his chest, fingers feeling every inch… Cassiel already felt out of breath. 

“Let’s take this slow,” he said softly, Dorian nodding as he spoke. He touched his hands to the mage’s shirt, looking askance at the number of straps on it. He smirked at Dorian, tugging at one of the straps. “Take this off for me?”

The mage chuckled, sitting up and expertly undoing his shirt with practiced hands. He pulled it over his head, slowly, showing off, and Cassiel took the opportunity to simply stare at him. He’d not seen much of the mage’s body before. 

“Like what you see?” Dorian said with a grin, tossing his shirt off the side of the bed. Cassiel ran his hands down his chest, resting his palms on his hips. His skin was smooth, flawless. 

“You’re like something carved from marble,” Cassiel said in amusement. Dorian smiled widely, taking the elf’s hands in his and kissing them. He was muscular too, moreso than Cassiel was, but it wasn’t the natural muscle that came from living a heavy life. Though Cassiel had to admit he found it impressive Dorian found time to work out between all the work he had to do. 

Dorian pressed flush to him again, arms wrapping around the elf to hold him close, lips finding each other again. Cassiel wrapped a hand through his hair, the other gripping at his back. Dorian was passionate, holding the elf tightly, his lips trailing to nibble at his ear. Cassiel took in a sharp breath, feeling heat pooling in his stomach. Dorian shifted, slotting their hips together, rolling against him gently. Cassiel moaned, leaning his head back, the mage kissing over his neck. 

“You feel amazing,” the elf murmured. Dorian gave a low laugh. 

“It’s easy when I’m making love to a beautiful elf.” 

Their lips met again, Cassiel taking him with an open mouthed kiss. Dorian pressed a hand under his back, pulling him tighter into his hips. Memories flickered in his head, old memories that he pushed aside fiercely, focusing on the moment. Focusing on Dorian. His gentle passion. His taste. His scent. 

Dorian finally pulled away, leaving Cassiel breathless. He kissed his neck, down to the elf’s chest, his hands stroking over his skin. Cassiel was alive with sensitivity, breath heated as the mage made his way down his body, planting soft kisses all the way. His fingers touched the elf’s belt buckle, and Dorian looked to him. Cassiel nodded quickly, and Dorian undid the buckle, loosening it and pulling his pants down under his hips. 

It was a relief to loose his dick from his pants. He’d been hard and ready for a few minutes now, his body eager for release. Dorian looked him over for a few moments, his hand running down the elf’s slender cock, before laying flat on his stomach, arms wrapping around his waist. His lips touched to him, Cassiel sucking in a sharp breath as the mage took him in his mouth. He gripped the bedsheet tightly, feeling the heat building in his hips again. 

“Dorian…” he said in a strained groan, letting his head fall back. The man was gentle, and slow, and practiced… Cassiel wrapped a hand through his hair, breathing heavy, struggling to hold back. “Dorian - ”

The man pulled off just as he burst, nearly coating his face. Dorian chuckled, stroking the elf through his orgasm as he moaned. “A little eager for me, I see,” he said in amusement, kissing the tip before sitting up. Cassiel let out a shaky laugh. 

“Sorry, it’s been a while and…” Cassiel waved a hand, shaking his head. “Nah, fuck it, I’ve always been quick on the trigger that first round. Don’t worry though,” he added with a grin. “I’m not done.”

“I should hope not,” Dorian said in mock offense, pulling the elf’s pants off the rest of the way. “I’m not nearly done with you,” he said wickedly, leaning in to kiss the elf. Cassiel touched the hem of his pants. 

“Now it’s my turn to see what you’ve got,” he murmured into the man’s throat. Dorian nibbled at his pointed ear, eliciting a purr. 

“Fair’s fair,” he said, sitting back up. He was slow about it, theatrical, removing his pants as if putting on a show. Cassiel watched him openly, heart jumping when he revealed himself. 

“Oh.” He glanced away. Dorian cocked his head. 

“Not quite the response I expected. Something wrong?”

“I didn’t realise… humans were bigger.” He gestured vaguely. Dorian chuckled warmly, kicking his pants off and pulling himself back over the elf. 

“If you’re worried that size concerns me, it does not,” he whispered, kissing his cheek. He shifted, pressing their hips together again. “I assure you I’m more than happy with what I’ve found under your clothes.”

Cassiel smirked, a bit embarrassed for his reaction. He nuzzled against the mage’s cheek, clutching to him as the man began to slowly thrust against him. Cassiel reached between them, fingers running over the man’s cock before taking hold. He stroked him over, once, twice, and Dorian laughed as his brow furrowed, looking between them. 

“I have to say, this is a unique experience for me. Most men are very pleased when I take my pants off, and you’re just confounded over and over.”

“You’re… different?” Cassiel said in confusion. Dorian sat up, giving him a clear view, still grinning. “I thought it was pulled back, but you don’t have the…”

“Yes, I’m circumcised,” he said in amusement. “It’s fairly common in tevinter.”

Cassiel raised a brow, then shrugged, reaching out to touch him again. It was a little odd, but it didn’t matter. He stroked him over, watching the man’s face as Dorian leaned his head back, breath hitched. Cassiel moved closer, pressing a kiss to his belly as he settled in front of him. He ran his tongue over the tip, hearing Dorian’s breath catch, then took the head in his mouth. He stroked him all the while, shallowly bobbing over his cock. 

He wondered idly how far this might go. The more he touched him, the more he took of him, the more he wanted. He pulled off, pressing another kiss to his stomach, feeling Dorian run a hand over his head. The mage sat back down, guiding the elf to settle over his lap, and taking his lips in his own as he stroked them together. Cassiel felt his blood burning to go again, heart pounding. 

“Dorian,” he said softly, running a hand down his cheek. The mage kissed his neck. “I want you to fuck me.”

Dorian chuckled, nipping his throat. “Subtlety out the window, hm?”

“Subtlety in bed has never been my strong suit.” 

Dorian ran his hands over his ass, squeezing him. Cassiel’s breath hitched, leaning into him. “I’m a little surprised the all powerful inquisitor would hand off control to an evil tevinter blood mage,” he whispered, one of his fingers stroking over his hole. The elf clutched to him tightly, enjoying the teasing but wanting more. “What would everyone think? It’s simply scandalous.”

“Gods…” His blood was burning. “Take me, please.” 

Dorian eased him down on his back, running a hand between the elf’s legs. Cassiel nodded to his nightstand, purring under the mage’s attentions. Dorian smirked as he opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of oil. 

“Naughty inquisitor. Leaving this here right on top of everything else. It makes me think I wasn’t the only one in here with ulterior motives.” He knelt between the elf’s legs, Cassiel hitching his hips slightly. “Have you done this before?”

“Many times. I’m ready for it.” His heart was pounding with eagerness, watching Dorian pop open the bottle and pour it out into his hand. He set it down on the dresser, laying over the elf and taking his lips once again. Cassiel closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around him as he felt the mage’s hand seeking between his legs. He relaxed his body, breath hitching as Dorian found his mark, a finger pushing inside him carefully. 

He broke the kiss as the mage rolled and thrust his finger inside him, breath catching and heavy. Dorian touched his lips to his neck, his shoulder, wrapping his free arm around the elf to keep him close. Cassiel bit his lip as a second finger entered him, digging his nails into the mage’s skin. Memories were poking into his head, and he shoved them back out with a ferocity. It had been… a long time since he’d had sex that felt like making love. A very long time since he felt this way in bed. He wanted to seek Dorian’s lips but he was breathless, unable to hold a kiss. He groaned as a third finger pushed its way in, hitching his hips into each thrust of his fingers. 

“How are you feeling?” Dorian asked softly. Cassiel took a slow breath, collecting himself. 

“... good. Very good.”

“Are you ready for the real thing?” Dorian asked with a quiet humour, kissing his cheek. Cassiel laughed, nodding. 

“Gods yes.”

Dorian settled himself between the inquisitor’s legs, pulling him forward by his hips. Cassiel sat up on his elbows, watching him as he poured more oil into his hand, slickening up his cock thoroughly. Dorian noticed him watching and smiled, stroking the two of them together for a few moments. Cassiel bit his lip, leaning his head back. Dorian ran gentle hands over his chest once more, settling them on his waist. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” he said softly. Cassiel made a soft rumble in his chest, lifting his head as he felt Dorian’s cock seeking his entrance. He let out a long breath, letting his body relax as the mage pushed in, groaning as the first couple inches entered him. 

Dorian rubbed gentle circles over his hips, letting the elf get accustomed to his size and presence inside him. Cassiel nodded him on, letting out a sharp breath as he pushed in further. Though he wasn’t new to this, it had still been a long time since he’d had sex, and Dorian was… bigger than previous partners. Fortunately he was slow, and patient, so there was no pain, just an adjustment. Dorian laid over him, gently easing the last inch inside him until their hips pressed flushed to each other. Cassiel took his lips in his own, moaning into him. 

“How do you feel?” Dorian asked in a heated whisper. Cassiel wrapped his legs around his, hands gripping at his arms. 

“Good,” he said breathlessly. “Just start slow.”

“Of course.” Dorian nibbled his lip, the scarring sensitive under his teeth. He eased back a few inches then pushed into him again, slowly building a shallow pace. Cassiel let his head fall back, breathy moans escaping his throat. Dorian wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing their bodies together, breathing heavily into his neck. 

“Vhenan…” Cassiel breathed, clutching to him as if he could pull him even closer. The mage began to thrust harder, Cassiel arching his hips into each push. His body sang with sensitivity, his blood rushing, heart pounding. It felt so fucking good, the weeks of anticipation and nerves finally culminating in this moment, this one night. Years since he felt a touch with true affection behind it. 

Memories flickered, and his eyes burned, burying his face in Dorian’s neck as the man took him harder. Emotions were bubbling forth and he pushed them down, focusing only on Dorian and this moment. Every thrust felt amazing, every touch felt loving. Dorian’s hand found his cock, pumping him hard, and he cried out, elven words spilling from his tongue. 

Dorian finished right before he did, hard slapping thrusts as he filled the elf. That threw him over the edge, cumming hard over his chest with a long, loud moan. Dorian stroked him all through it, breathing hard and heavy, thrust as deep inside as he could. 

Cassiel flopped back heavily on the bed, breathless, groaning as Dorian finally pulled out. The mage sat back, catching his breath, one hand resting on the elf’s thigh. 

“Are you all right?”

Cassiel smirked, resting an arm over his chest. “Of course.”

He felt Dorian’s hand touch his cheek. “You’ve got tears.”

Cassiel wiped his face with a hand, chuckling and shaking his head. “Little overwhelmed is all, darling. I don’t lie when I say it has been a very long time since I had sex.”

Dorian laughed quietly, sliding away and getting up. Cassiel sat up on his elbows, watching him curiously as the man wandered his room. 

“You’re not leaving already, are you?”

Dorian shook his head, idly examining one of his many statuettes. “No no. I just like your quarters. Though whomever designed it has no eye for consistency.” He glanced over the curtains and rugs with a raised brow. “Or taste.”

Cassiel snorted, laying back down. This was… unexpected. After how intimate and passionate Dorian had been during sex, he would have thought the mage would stay in bed with him. Not… get up immediately and meander about his room. Commenting on the decor. 

He felt weight settle on the bed again, and looked up to see Dorian resting on the edge of the mattress. Cassiel sat up, touching his back. 

“Something the matter? Pillowtalk really not your thing?”

Dorian smiled very slightly, but his eyes were distant. Distracted. A small knot of worry began to build in his stomach. 

“Dorian?”

The tevinter finally seemed to snap from his reverie, blinking and sending him a small grin. “Sorry, I was… thinking,” he said, eyes not meeting his. Cassiel shuffled to sit beside him on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to continue. Dorian clicked his tongue, resting his arms on his knees. “I’m… curious where this goes, you and I. We’ve had our fun. Perfectly reasonable to move on to the business at hand, killing archdemons and such.”

“Is… that what you want?” Cassiel asked, ears tilting back. Dorian didn’t answer, nor did he look at him still. “Dorian. What do you want to do?”

“I like you,” he said finally, voice soft. He closed his eyes, taking in a long breath, then looked to the elf. “More than I should. More than might be wise. If this is what it is, fun and nothing more, I’d prefer to end it now and walk away.” 

“Dorian…” Cassiel touched his cheek lightly, and the man looked away again. “I want more than just sex.” Dorian shut his eyes tight, taking in another breath. “I care about you. I had thought that was obvious.”

“Where I come from, anything between two men is about pleasure. Accepted, but taken no further.” Dorian quickly dashed a hand across his eyes before opening them again, his voice shaking slightly with repressed emotion. “You learn not to hope for more. You’d be foolish to.”

Cassiel took him by the chin, turning his face to his. Their eyes met, and he could see the pain hidden behind them. Flashes of memory in his mind, of every kiss and touch and soft moment, and Dorian pulling away before it could become anything more than it was. Never daring to hope for more. Not allowing himself to.

He kissed him, once, whispering against his lips, “This is more, Dorian. Stay with me. Make this last.”

Dorian laughed, a breath of laughter, before stealing another kiss. “If that is what the inquisitor demands,” he said with a broken humour. Cassiel chuckled lightly, shuffling back on the bed, pulling the tevinter with him. 

His heart burned with emotions, feeling the soft reverence in every touch Dorian gave him. Hearing his fear. Seeing the pain in his eyes. Cassiel held him close, kissing him, giving him everything he had within him. He could feel the mage’s pulse pounding under his skin. 

“You realise what people will say,” Dorian whispered against him. Cassiel smirked, running a hand over his cheek. 

“Let them. A dalish inquisitor bedding a tevinter. They will have plenty to talk about.”


End file.
